REVELACIONES
by OLI-HL-016
Summary: Mientras fuera de los muros del colegio las amenazas de una guerra mágica estallan, James Potter sigue intentando ganarse el amor de Lily Evans. Esta es su historia, su vida. Con Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot y Snape. READ&REVIEW!
1. La Pelea

**REVELACIONES**

**Capítulo uno: La pelea**

"Déjalo en PAZ"

James y Sirius se dieron la vuelta. La mano de James brincó hacia su pelo desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

Era una niña de las que estaban en la orilla del lago a las que James estaba viendo. Tenía el pelo rojo oscuro que caía en sus hombros y ojos verdes brillantes.

" Todo bien Evans?" Dijo James, y el tono de su voz fue mas maduro al hablarle.

"Déjalo en paz" Repitió Lily. Veía a James con gran desagrado. "Que te ha hecho?"

"Bueno," Dijo James e hizo como si reflexionara "Es mas el hecho de que _existe_, si sabes a lo que me refiero…"

Muchos de los que veían se rieron incluyendo Sirius y Wormtail, pero Lupin, tratando de interesarse en su libro no lo hizo, ni tampoco Lily.

"Te crees muy chistoso" Dijo ella fríamente. "Pero eres un sinvergüenza, bravucón y arrogante Potter. Déjalo en paz"

"Lo haré sisales conmigo, Evans." Dijo James rápido. "Vamos… sal conmigo y nunca pondré una varita en el viejo Snivelly de nuevo."

Atrás de él, el hechizo que le había puesto a Snape se estaba acabando y Snape estaba tratando de alcanzar su varita.

"No saldría contigo si tuviera que escoger entre ti y el calamar gigante." Dijo Lily.

"Mala suerte Prongs" Dijo Sirius volteándose y viendo a Snape. "AY".

Demasiado tarde; Snape apuntaba a James con su varita; hubo un rayo de luz y la cara de James estaba sangrando. James giro rápidamente sobre si mismo y al segundo hubo otro rayo de luz y Snape estaba colgado boca abajo en el aire, su túnica cayéndole en la cara revelando unas pálidas, y flacas piernas.

La gente en la pequeña multitud vitoreaba a James. Sirius, James y Peter rieron.

Lily, quien su expresión de furia parecía haberse ido y como si fuera a sonreír, dijo "Bájalo"

"Claro" dijo James y con un giro de su varita Snape cayó al suelo. Apresurándose a acomodar bien su túnica, se paró rápidamente y tratando de agarrar su varita Sirius lo detuvo diciendo "Locomotor mortis" y Snape se quedó tieso sin poder moverse.

"DÉJENLO EN PAZ" grito Lily. Tenía su propia varita afuera ahora. James y Sirius la miraron asustados.

"Ah Evans no me hagas hechizarte" Le dijo James.

"Quítale la maldición entonces"

James suspiro profundamente luego se volvió hacia Snape y murmuró el contra hechizo.

"Ahí tienes" Dijo él mientras Snape se ponía de pie otra vez, "Tuviste suerte de que Evans estuvo aquí Snivellus"

"No necesito ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella" Dijo Snape casi sin voz, Lily parpadeo. "Bien" dijo ella. "No me molestare en el futuro. Y yo lavaría mis calzones si fuera tu Snivellus"

"Discúlpate con Evans!" James le dijo a Snape, su varita apuntada directo a él.

"No quiero que tu lo hagas disculparse" Lily grito volviéndose a James. "Eres tan malo como el…"

"Que?" grito James. "Yo NUNCA te llamo una- ya-sabes-que!"

"Despeinándote porque crees que se ve bien parecer que te acabas de bajar de tu escoba, luciéndote con esa estupida snitch, caminando por los corredores y hechizando a cualquiera que te desespera solo porque puedes – Estoy impresionada de que tu escoba se puede elevar con esa gorda cabeza en ella. Me ENFERMAS."

Ella se volteó y se apresuró a irse.

"Evans!" James gritó atrás de ella, "Oye EVANS!"

Pero ella no miró atrás.

"Que le pasa?" Dijo James tratando de que pareciera un asunto de no importancia.

"Leyendo entre líneas, creo que piensa que eres un poco presumido Prongs" Dijo Sirius.

"Bien" Dijo James que parecía furioso. "Bien.."

Hubo otro rayo de luz y Snape estaba de nuevo colgado boca abajo en el aire.

"Quien me quiere ver bajándole los pantalones a Snivellus?"

Lupin cerró su libro de repente y viendo a James con mala gana dijo "Vamos James, ha sido suficiente por una tarde!" Pero James lo ignoró y se acercó a Snape.

"Te gusta meterte conmigo, no Snivelly?" Le dijo sarcásticamente mientras con movimientos de su varita hacía que Snape diera vueltas en el aire. "Escúchame bien, vuelvo a oír que le dices a Evans, o a cualquier otra persona sangre sucia y haré mucho más que oner tu mundo de cabeza."

"Tu… ya verás… solo… solo… ya verás!" Decía Snape en susurros, lanzando puñetazos al aire, James comenzó a reír.

"Que dices, Snivellus?... Me estás amenazando?" Dijo entre risas.

"Te odio" Contestó Snape, su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

"No, Snape… Me admiras, como todo el mundo! Ese es tu verdadero problema, me tienes tanta envidia por ser lo que tu nunca podrás… Lo único que tu poseías que yo no, acabas de perderlo." Snape lo fulminaba con la mirada cuando James se le acercó tanto que el rostro de Snape quedó a pocos centímetros del suyo. "Pero te advierto! No vuelvas a meter a Evans en esto! El hecho de que ustedes dos sean amigos no te salvará! La próxima vez no me apiadaré de ti, no me importa quien interfiera" Y con un movimiento de varita Snape quedó tendido nuevamente en el suelo, James no le dio tiempo de un contraataque, pues rápidamente dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a las puertas del castillo, seguido de sus tres fieles amigos.

Lily se detuvo cerca del pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de Dumbledore para tomar aire, se recargó en la pared, se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Las palabras que Severus había pronunciado hace apenas unos minutos seguían retumbando en su cabeza. No podía creerlo! Jamás pensó que su rivalidad con James Potter fuera más grande, inclusive aún que su amistad con ella, para tener que reaccionar de ese modo. Suspiró y se puso de pie, no podía dejar que le afectara tanto pues después de todo Severus había empezado a mostrar interés en los ideales de Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Ella ya no podía hacer nada para recuperar a su amigo, pero si podía poner en su lugar a Potter y sus secuaces, eso si lo podía hacer, así que siguió su camino hasta llegar frente a una gárgola.


	2. El final de una amistad

**Capítulo 2: El final de una amistad**

"Señorita Evans, en que puedo ayudarle?" Albus Dumbledore le sonrió a Lily cuando la vio entrar en su oficina.

"Lamento molestarlo, profesor pero ha ocurrido un atentado contra uno de los alumnos"

"Dejeme adivinar: Contra el señor Snape verdad?" Lily asintió. "Bien, cuéntelo todo."

* * *

"Este es el último" Sirius se pasó una mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor, luego de tirar dentro del caldero de cobre que había estado limpiando con mucho esfuerzo el cepillo que había utilizado.

"Sí, pero sólo por hoy." Se quejó Peter, recordándoselo, lo que hizo que Sirius se enojara de nuevo. "Y sin poder utilizar magia!"

"Voy a matarlo! Voy a poner mis manos alrededor su cuello delgado y miserable y apretaré despacio, muy despacio."

"Eso sería demasiado bueno para él, Padfoot" Dijo James secándose el sudor.

"Pero de algún modo tendremos que ayudarnos!... Indefensos, Prongs. Sin varita por una semana." Dijo Sirius buscando sin éxito su varita. Peter alzó la cabeza para descansar del caldero que estaba puliendo y miró a sus amigos.

"Bueno esta vez creo que ustedes... quiero decir nosotros si fuimos demasiado lejos" Dijo casi en un suspiro. "Nunca había visto a Dumbledore tan furioso!" Sus amigos quedaron en silencio. Era verdad, la conversación con el viejo director estaba todavía fresca en la memoria de James, y pesaría en él por mucho tiempo.

_'Nunca, nunca en la historia de Hogwarts había escuchado tal humillación en contra de uno de sus compañeros!'_

_'Pero profesor... Sólo fue una broma inofensiva...'_

_'Le parece inofensivo burlarse, de la manera en que lo hicieron, de un compañero frente a todo el colegio, Señor Potter?'_

"Ya lo sé… Pero el castigo fue demasiado, y esto no se va a quedar así!." Advirtió James poniendose de pie y mirando alrededor. El, Sirius y Peter habían estado trabajando por 6 horas, cumpliendo el castigo que Dumbledore les había puesto por acosar a Snape en el lago. Ya eran las 2 de la mañana cuando por fin lograron dejar limpios todos los calderos utilizando solo cepillos de dientes. Sirius dio un gran bostezo.

"Se lo merece! Por ir corriendo con el chisme. Pero nuestra venganza tendrá que esperar hasta mañana" Dijo mirando el reloj. "Es muy tarde!"

"Si, vayamos a dormir." Sugirió Peter y los 3 salieron de las masmorras para dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

"Lo siento."

"No me interesan tus disculpas."

"Lo siento!"

"Puedes ahorrártelas" Era de noche. Lily quien vestía una bata, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, junto a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor. "Solo salí porque Mary me dijo que amenazabas con dormir aquí"

"Es verdad. Pensaba hacerlo. No quería llamarte sangre sucia, pero se…"

"Se te escapó?" No había compasión en el tono de voz de Lily. "Es demasiado tarde. Llevo años justificando tu actitud!. Ninguno de mis amigos puede entender siquiera que te dirija la palabra. Tú y tus valiosísimos amigos mortífagos… Lo ves? Ni siquiera lo niegas! Ni siquiera niegas que eso es lo que todos aspiran a ser! Están deseando unirse a Quien-tú-sabes, verdad?" Snape abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla. "No puedo seguir fingiendo. Tú has elegido tu camino, y yo el mío."

"No… espera, yo no quería.."

"No querías llamarme sangre sucia? Pero si llamas así a todos los que son como yo, Severus. Dónde está la diferencia?" Snape no encontraba palabras, y ella, con una mirada de desprecio, se dio la vuelta y se metió por el hueco del retrato.

Lily dejó su postura severa una vez que entró en la sala común para dejar salir un par de lágrimas. Mary McDonald se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

* * *

Cuando los merodeadores entraron en la sala común, ésta estaba completamente vacía, siguieron su camino hasta sus dormitorios para encontrar a Remus ya dormido.

"Maldito sinvergüenza" Dijo Sirius al verlo dormido. "Cómo se hace siempre el niño bueno, se sale con la suya y nunca lo castigan."

"Esta vez no participó en la broma, Padfoot" Le recordó James, Sirius suspiró y se echó en su cama si quitarse le uniforme. James, después de ponerse la pijama, hizo lo mismo y luego de varias vueltas en la cama se sentó, rindiéndose a poder dormirse. "Sirius?"

"Mmm…"

"De verdad crees que me odie tanto como dice?" Dijo James de repente con la voz bastante fuerte como para despertar a Remus y Peter, y llevando su mano al pelo.

"Prongs, son casi las tres de la mañana… de verdad quieres hablar de Evans ahorita?"

"Es solo que… No entiendo por que me odia, es todo?"

"Estas preocupado por lo que Lily Evans piense de ti? Ah! Mi joven amigo está enamorado! Y yo que creí que solo era un pasatiempo" Dijo en broma.

"Vamos, Sirius… hablo en serio esta vez." Sirius suspiró y se recostó en su cama para poder ver a James.

"Bueno Prongs es muy simple no crees? Quiero decir sí, es muy probable que todo lo que Lily Evans dice sobre ti sea verdad, después de todo llevas metiéndote con su mejor amigo desde que nos conocimos."

"Su mejor amigo? No creo que Evans quiera seguir siendo su amiga después de lo que ocurrió hoy en el lago, Padfoot."

"Si así fuera Prongs, las cosas entre ustedes dos no cambiarían porque ella cree que eres pre-su-mi-do." dijo Sirius poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

"Lo único bueno de todo esto es que Snivellus ya no cuenta con el apoyo de Evans, seré libre de burlarme de él cada que me plazca!" Dijo James.

"Por el amor de dios! Basta ya!, hay personas que intentamos dormir aquí!" Remus, quien no había hecho señas de haberse despertado hasta ahora, exclamó con desesperación. James y Sirius comenzaron a reír. James se puso de pie y sacó su capa invisible, ya sabía que intentar dormir sería en vano así que se propuso dar un paseo por los pasillos del colegio el solo.

"Solo!" Exclamó al ver que Sirius ya se ponía de pie.

* * *

Severus Snape lloraba silenciosamente detrás de sus cortinas y sus sabanas. El hombro del chico temblaba mientras trataba de sofocar los sollozos con la almohada. La tarde terrible apareció delante de los ojos de su mente una y otra vez, el hecho de haber perdido la amistad de Lily Evans era mucho más de lo que él podía soportar.

'Todo es culpa de Potter' Pensó. 'Ese estúpido héroe del quidditch sacó lo peor de mí, de otra forma yo jamás habría dicho semejante cosa... Pero me las va a pagar! Lo juro.' Se puso de pie, eran ya las tres de la mañana pero por más que intentara dormir no lo lograría, asi que salió del dormitorio, sin saber hacía donde se dirigía.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba cerca de la biblioteca, ahí podría meterse dentro de sus libros y tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido. Severus tragó saliva y trató de sacar su varita, cuando se dio cuenta de que no la había traído con él. Miró a su alrededor, se sentía observado. Snape negó con la cabeza, estaba siendo paranoico, pronto estaría en su rincón favorito de la biblioteca, no tenía por que sentirse tenso.

"Te tengo, asquerosa rata" Severus se quedó helado. Sus piernas hicieron un gran esfuerzo para darse la vuelta, y allí, aparecido de la nada, estaba James Potter con una sonrisa en su rostro y un gran pedazo de tela de plata por encima de su hombro derecho. "Justo la persona que estaba buscando... Que coincidencia" Su voz sonaba demasiado amable, pero su control fue doloroso cuando su mano fuerte agarró el brazo flaco de Snape, quien jadeó cuando James lo arrastró a un aula vacía. Trató de decir algo, pero sólo logró un graznido ronco. "Tranquilízate!... Sólo quería darte una pequeña recompensa porque gracias a ti estaremos en detención toda esta semana, así que gracias Snivelly" Estrellas aparecieron ante los ojos de Snape, cuando el puño de James lo golpeó en la boca del estomago. "Gracias por acusarnos, pequeña serpiente."

"Pero yo no..." Intentó decir Snape, pero apretó los labios fuertemente, no, no podía justificarse frente a Potter.

"Quien mas sino? Quien te defendería?" Dijo James, y mientras lo decía la imagen de Lily pasó por su mente, no Lily no podría haberlo hecho!, Eso lo enfureció aún más que volvió a pegarle a Snape, esta vez en la cara.

"El gran James Potter utilizando sus puños como un vil muggle, en lugar de su varita!" Logró decir Snape. James parpadeó, tenía en la punta de la lengua decirle que no tenía varita con la cual hechizarlo, porque se las habían quitado. Los merodeadores tendrían que andar indefensos a excepción de las clases, por una semana gracias a Snape, pero James no pretendía que nadie se enterara de eso y mucho menos el propio Snape.

"Al parecer este es el único lenguaje que entiendes, Snivellus, y alguien tiene que enseñarte a respetar!" Por un momento Snape creyó que Potter lo golpearía de nuevo, pero éste lo soltó. "No he terminado contigo... Y ahora que Evans no te defienda, dime, que vas a hacer?" Y sin más dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la oscuridad del pasillo.

Snape regresó a su dormitorio en Slytherin y se dejandose caer en su cama se sobó el sitio donde Potter le había pegado, la ira que Potter podría demostrar en contra de no le preocupaba, sabía como defenderse de él y de su bola de amigos, lo que más le dolió fue lo que Potter le dijo de Lily, y al acordarse de ella volvió a llorar hasta por fin quedarse dormido.


	3. Entre charlas y retos

**Capítulo 3: Entre charlas y retos.**

"Te volviste totalmente loco?" James miró a Remus, quien lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Eso sonó casi como si te preocupara" Le respondió James de ml genio y cruzándose de brazos. Era medio día, los merodeadores se encontraban en el mismo árbol junto al lago, descansando de su examen de transformaciones.

"Claro que si! Por supuesto que me preocupa, por el amor de dios!. Me preocupa que mi amigo empiece actuar como un matón déspota, brutal y LOCO!... Casi no te reconzco" James lo miró con desagrado, Remus dio un gran suspiro "… No crees que ya tienen bastantes problemas a causa de Snape?, Por qué no pudiste dejarlo en paz, Prongs?"

James no respondió. Se recostó en el pasto y dejó que su cabeza se hundiera entre la suave hierba. El ambiente relajado que los estudiantes alrededor del lago cernían no parecía encajar con el incómodo silencio que se filtraba en el aire entre los cuatro amigos ahora.

"James dice que Snivellus no tiene pruebas, él no…" Sirius trató de defender a su mejor pero fue interrumpido por Remus al instante.

"Por qué, James?"

"Porque _existe. _Ya lo había dicho antes, recuerdas?" Dijo James con voz irritada, Remus alzó una ceja y miró a su amigo incrédulamente.

"En serio? Porque pensé que esa era tu excusa con Evans, y que realmente te molestaba el hecho de que Snape fuera su amigo y tú no!"

"Por favor! Si esa fuera la razón, entonces tendría que golpearte también a ti Moony… Es un bicho raro de mierda y un imbécil." Ante la forma de expresarse de James, Remus lanzó una breve mirada a Sirius y Peter buscando apoyo, para darse cuenta de inmediato que no recibiría ningún tipo de ayuda de su parte. Al parecer los chicos no tenían problema alguno en que su amigo hubiera golpeado a un compañero.

"Prongs" Dijo Remus, mas calmado. "Te conozco desde hace mucho. Tiene que haber una razón especial por la cuál actúes de esa manera. Solían lanzarse hechizos y maldiciones, pero ahora, algo cambió!" James se paso una mano por el pelo desordenado y sonrió. Sí, los duelos contra Snivellus Snape eran divertidos, sobre todo porque James y Sirius casi siempre ganaban. Snape era muy lentos y carecía de los buenos reflejos de James, ni el vasto conocimiento de las artes oscuras del chico lo habían podido ayudar contra los merodeadores, pero entonces… La imagen de Lily Evans pasó por su mente y sintió ira, después de como ése imbécil la había llamado, Evans seguía prefiriéndolo y había corrido a acusarlos con el director. Eso era lo que más le molestaba pero no podía decirle a sus amigos.

"Estuvo mal, lo sé Moony, de acuerdo!" Dijo James finalmente aceptando su culpa. "Pero no tenía varita con la cual defenderme y la tentación fue demasiada… encontrarme a ese cretino vagando por el castillo y dejarlo escapar? Que dé gracias a dios que fui yo y no Padfoot quien lo encontró!" Sirius rió.

"Tiene razón, Moony, míralo! No parece encontrarse mal" Los cuatro voltearon a ver a Snape, sentado bastante alejado de ellos. "Si yo lo hubiera encontrado estaría metido en la enfermería…"

"Y tu sin varita todas las vacaciones!" Aseguró Remus. "Podríamos pasar el resto de nuestros días en el colegio en paz?"

"No lo sé! Tu que dices, Padfoot? Le damos descanso a Snivellus?" Le preguntó James a Sirius, como si todo dependiera de él.

"Los últimos días serán muy aburridos" Dijo Sirius suspirando. "Pero en fin, tendremos todavía mucho tiempo para torturar al viejo Snivelly… Pero te advierto Moony, si esa rata!..."

"Oye!" Exclamó Peter ofendido.

"Ah estas poniendo atención!" Dijo Sirius, Peter frunció el entrecejo. "Lo siento Wormtail… Si ese asqueroso vuelve a abrir su bocota, entonces no lo dejaré en paz de aquí hasta graduarnos." Remus no reprochó, sabía que el haber conseguido que sus amigos dejaran en paz a Snape por el resto del curso ya era un gran logro.

"Hay algo que no entiendo, a pesar de todo" Dijo Peter pensativo. "Por qué Snape no dijo nada sobre Moony?"

"Habría sido muy injusto que Moony hubiera recibido también detención con nosotros, solo se quedó ahí sentado, leyendo como siempre" Reflexionó Sirius. James se quedó completamente callado, él sabía por qué Remus no había sido acusado.

"Y desde cuando Snivellus a sido justo?" Volvió a preguntar Peter.

"Que mas da! Sería imposible tratar de averiguar como funciona la mente de Snape…" Dijo James rápidamente para no dar tiempo a sus amigos a reflexionar sobre el tema. "Tengo hambre, vamos al Gran Comedor" Dijo poniéndose de pies, sus amigos lo imitaron y se dirigieron al castillo. James vio la oportunidad para tomar a Sirius del brazo y jalarlo hacia él.

"Tengo que hablar contigo" Le susurró al oído. "A solas" Sirius asintió como señal de que había entendido.

* * *

"Lily!"

"Por ultima vez, Snape! Ya te dije que no… Ya no me interesa" Dijo la chica, soltándose de él, quien intentaba sostenerla para que no se alejara sin escuchar.

"No te creo" Lily frunció y miró a Snape.

"Ah no? Y que te hace pensar eso, si puedo saber!"

"Sé que fuiste con Dumbledore, sé que le hablaste de lo que pasó y sé que tus nuevos amigos recibieron su merecido gracias a ti… Si te interesa" Dijo recargándose en la fría pared.

"Yo no… Ellos no… Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó al final, dándose por vencida. Snape lo sabía y no había forma de hacerle creer lo contrario.

"Lo sé que es lo importante. Por eso Lily podemos dejar esto atrás? Por favor?" Suplicó. Lily lo miró unos instantes todavía sin comprender. Como era posible que Severus supiera que ella había ido a hablar con Dumbledore sobre lo que había ocurrido?.

"Lily! Vamos, es hora de comer! Deja de hablar con Snivellus ya sabes que no vale la pena!" Snape y Lily voltearon para encontrarse con Alice Longbottom.

"No lo llames así Alice, no es correcto" Le contestó Lily a su amiga y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Snape. "Lo siento, pero no. No puedo dejarlo atrás… Y si fui con Dumbledore solo fue por lástima Severus, no porque realmente me interesara." Y una vez más le dio la espalda a Snape para ir hasta Alice, dejándolo completamente lastimado.

* * *

"Ya estamos solos! Ahora puedes decirme por qué tanto misterio?" Le preguntó Sirius, una vez que James y él estuvieran encerrados en un aula vacía. "Prongs?"

"Moony tiene razón, Padfoot si hay una razón especial por la cual me comporte como un perfecto idiota con Snivelly" Explicó. "No debí pegarle, lo sé pero estaba tan enojado! Y luego…"

"Luego qué?" Preguntó Sirius. James suspiró.

"Creo que no fue Snape quien nos acusó después de todo" Sirius alzó las cejas.

"Que quieres decir?"

"Fue Evans! Tan preocupada por su amigo que corrió a contarle todo a Dumbledore!... Después de cómo le habló Snivellus, sigue defendiéndolo, Padfoot!" Sirius lo miró unos segundos y luego lanzó una enorme carcajada.

"Eso era todo?" Preguntó sin dejar de reír. "James casi me matas de un infarto! Creí que algo mas serio había pasado… Y resulta que solo tenía que ver con Evans!"

"Es que no entiendes! Padfoot ese cretino…"

"Ese cretino se merecía lo que recibió de tu parte, Prongs, deja de atormentarte!" Lo interrumpió Sirius. "Pudo no habernos acusado pero de todos modos se lo merece, siempre se lo merece. Y en cuanto a Evans… Escuché a Remus diciéndole a Peter que Snape fue a verla ayer, mientras nosotros cumplíamos con nuestra detención y ella lo mando a volar!. Evans es una niña lista, estoy seguro que ya se dio cuenta que clase de persona es su amigo Snape." James lo seguía mirando, la duda de su cara hizo que Sirius se sentara en una de las sillas y le jalara una a su amigo. "James, de verdad, si te preocupas tanto por lo que Evans pueda pensar de ti por qué te aferras en parecer un estúpido cada vez que ella esta cerca?"

"No me preocupo por lo que piense Evans!" Sirius alzó una ceja y le lanzó una sonrisa. "De verdad! Solo que no entiendo por qué sigue prefiriendo a Snivellus que a mi!"

"Estas celoso de Snape, Prongs?" Preguntó Sirius, la sonrisa en su rostro volvía a convertirse poco a poco en risa.

"Claro que no! Padfoot, estas perdiendo el punto!"

"No lo creo. Para mi esta muy claro! Al enterarte que Snivelly no fue quien nos acusó sino que fue tu amada Evans tu enojo se hizo mucho mas grande y le pegaste a Snape. Le tiene celos porque lo único que el tiene o tenía era lo que tu no puedes tener: Evans."

"Estas loco, además quien dice que no puedo con Evans? Lo de Evans es solo un juego, Padfoot, yo sé que si realmente intentara, la tendría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!" Dijo despeinándose el pelo.

"Pues es tiempo que lo intentes, Romeo, y dejes de balbucear que no te interesa, soy tu mejor amigo, conmigo no tienes que actuar, James, te conozco mejor que nadie." Touché. James lo sabía, estaba perdido y Sirius tenía razón.

_'Solo acepta que si te gusta Lily Evans'_ Pensó James.

"Bien, está bien! Si lo que quieres es que te muestre que no le tengo celos a Snape y que en cualquier momento conquisto a Lily Evans te lo mostraré, Padfoot." Dijo después de unos momentos. Sirius se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza y luego alzó la vista hacia James y le tendió una mano.

"De acuerdo, muéstramelo… Será tu final, pero en fin!" James tomó su mano en señal de reto. _'Sirius podría tener razón. No tienes remedio, James… '_ Pensó James.

"Sabes Prongs? Lo único verdaderamente malo de todo esto es que Moony llegue a enterarse de que fue Evans y no Snivellus quien nos delató porque si lo hace no vives para contarlo." Dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras salían del salón.


End file.
